The Malfoy Girl
by Hannah Pendragon
Summary: "Rosemary was different; barely a Malfoy in almost every possible way, and her parents hated it. Everyone had heard of Rose, whether her parents liked it or not. She was Draco's twin sister; the second-born, pure-blood girl of the oldest Wizarding family around." Please rate, review and favourite, and just tell me what you think.


**The Malfoy Girl**

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so you'll have to bear with me... I know there are a lot of Draco's sister ones out there. I'm open to any constructive criticism but please no flames. Thanks for clicking on this silly little fanfic... Enjoy!**

**I think I'll probably delete it once I know if people reviewed, if they liked it, and how many people wanted to read it... it's like my experiment :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise (I wouldn't be writing a fanfic if I did!) and this is purely for entertainment purposes.**

The Odd One Out

When someone said the name 'Malfoy', several things ran through one's head. The first was 'pure-blood', because there was no doubt about it, the Malfoy family had the purest blood of any old Wizarding family. The second was 'money', because this was very true. Lucius Malfoy had earned a lot of money at the Ministry of Magic and his wealth was clearly displayed on and around every member of his family. This thought, however, was quickly replaced by 'Death Eaters'.

Everyone knew it. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were undoubtedly in support of the Dark Lord: He Who Must Not Be Named. However, since he had been destroyed by Harry Potter twelve years ago, the Malfoys had bribed, paid and blackmailed their way out of Azkaban. Officially, according to the Ministry records, they had been under the Imperius Curse; forced to do the bidding of the Dark wizards. Lucius had used his status at the Ministry to evade the arrests and inquiries so that now, people had almost forgotten they had anything to do with You-Know-Who. Even their own children had no idea.

When one saw the Malfoy family all together, for example, shopping in Diagon Alley for Hogwarts supplies at the end of the summer, it was clear to see their power and authority in the Wizarding world.

Lucius strode down the middle of the street; tall and strong and broad-shouldered with long, straight white-blonde hair, an arrogant chin, a hard mouth and cold, cruel, steely-grey eyes. He was not someone to cross. His black cloak swirled about him and he held his short black cane with a pride and care, above all his other possessions. Concealed inside that cane was his wand; a fact only known by the few he trusted. Lucius's wealth was only subtly announced by the gleaming emerald eyes on the silver snake's head, the cut and design of his cloak, the wright of his money-pouch swinging heavily from his belt, the polished golden pocket watch with the strange stars moving around the edge of the face... But the way he walked; his purposeful stride down the road said 'I can buy anything I want; don't mess with me'.

Alongside him hurried his wife, a vain proud woman, almost as tall and just as pale as her husband. Narcissa Malfoy had an ash-blonde head of straight hair, falling just past her shoulders, high cheekbones, big highly-suspicious eyes which were green in some lights and moods, and grey in others, pointed features and a haughty expression permanently etched on her face. Her clothes were rich and expensive, and she wore them in a dark green with a golden medallion hanging from her pale throat. It was impossible to read any emotion from her features and she walked as if she was superior to everyone, but seemed to be in a respectful awe of her husband and son.

On the other side of Lucius strode their thirteen-year-old son, Draco. He walked with a certain confidence and ease which showed he knew he was high in favour with his parents. His colouring was unusual, but it wasn't hard to see where he got it from; his skin was as pale as his parents'. He was tall for his age, anyone could see that, and well-built with the beginnings of prominent arm and abdomen muscles. His sleek white-blonde hair was smoothed back from his face and his stormy-grey eyes smouldered beneath pale eyebrows in a pale face. It was clear to see that he knew he was good-looking and had inherited many features from his mother and father; the pale, pointed features and the arrogant chin, but the smug, I-know-I'm-rich expression was all his own invention. His clothes were formal and expensive: white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark trousers, polished black shoes and a black cloak, which boasted an expensive label.

And then, there was Rosemary. Everyone had heard of Rose, whether the Malfoys liked it or not. Rose was different; barely a Malfoy in every possible way, and her parents hated it. Firstly she was the second child; the twin of their beloved son, Draco. Secondly, she was a girl; something that neither Lucius nor Narcissa had wanted. Rose trailed behind her family, looking for all the world like she did not want to be there.

An observer would have seen this; a slender girl of about thirteen, garbed in an expensive dark-grey cloak which mostly obscured a beautiful pale-blue silk dress. She wore a narrow alice-band of dark blue silk, and beneath the band, extending down her back, were two braids of very thick, decidedly wavy, auburn hair. Her face was small and milk-white; her chin pointed and pronounced; her mouth was expressive; her big, stormy eyes as grey and long-lashed as her twin's and full of a contained spirit.

No on ever looked once at Rose Malfoy. And when they saw her for the second time, it was her starry eyes that people were drawn to. They were unusual eyes of an unusual colour; a strange stormy purple-grey, greyer in some lights and more violet in others. Her face was a Malfoy face; there was no doubt about it, but it was a warmer, kinder face compared to the rest of her family's.

It was obvious she wasn't afraid of her parents and brother as others were, but she treated her father with a respectful reverence and approached her mother carefully, as if worried just looking at her might set her off. She understood her brother was the favoured child and seemed to accept this fact without obvious envy. She and Draco got along fairly well; only separated in loyalty where Gryffindor and Slytherin were concerned.

Every Malfoy in living memory had been a Slytherin at Hogwarts. It was true, there had not been a single member of the Malfoy family Sorted into any other house since the thirteenth century when a Ravenclaw had surfaced. But Rose, well, she was in Gryffindor. Yes, the first Malfoy in over seven centuries who was not in Slytherin. It was rumoured that Narcissa had fainted when she had been given the news, via Severus Snape, and that Lucius had marched into the school and forced his daughter to try on the Sorting Hat for a second time. Draco had been a good, obedient Malfoy and was given to Slytherin, and had refused to speak to his sister until Christmas that year. And Rose had been left to cope with the suspicious Gryffindors, curious of her but prejudiced against the Malfoy family at the same time. Draco hadn't helped; he had got off on a bad start with Rose's friends at their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express.

Draco and Rose quarrelled of course, like any other brother and sister, but secretly couldn't get along without each other. In the holidays, of course, they were much closer, and at school, they mostly didn't see each other except in classes. Draco liked to pretend her didn't have a sister at school, and as far as Rose's friends were concerned, this was perfectly acceptable.

Draco and Rose stood side by side on footstools with arms stretched outwards and darting grey eyes. No less than two tailors scurried around each, pinning and measuring and fitting. The senior Malfoys stood in front of their offspring with folded arms and cold, critical eyes. Narcissa had worked Madam Malkin up into such a fluster that she had tried to sell Rose a wizard's dress robe instead of a witch's, and had called most of her shop assistants to attend the wealthy customers. They had provided perfect service and polite conversation under Madam Malkin's anxious eye, but the Malfoys did not compliment as a rule.

The careful piles of expensive purchases for each child were at least waist-high by now and the employees were tiring. Draco, who was suspicious and stiff and snappy towards the good intentions of the shop assistants, was not helping, whereas Rose was sweet and polite and relaxed, and the perfect customer. It goes without saying that their parents should have praised Rose and remonstrated Draco for his rudeness, but when they stepped off the stools, not a word was said to the son and Narcissa snapped at the daughter to stand up straight.

The garments were paid for and packed, and arrangements were made for them to be delivered that same day to Malfoy Manor (the Malfoys didn't carry shopping). Madam Malkin breathed a sigh of relief when the troublesome customers exited the shop without a word of thanks. Rose, however, made a point to smile at her, thank the assistance and sweep them all a big-eyed apologetic glance, before hurrying after the rest of her disapproving family.

Once on the street, Draco began clamouring for a new broom and Rose sighed. She caught sight of a shop across the street and immediately turned to look up at her parents.

"Mother, please may I go into Flourish and Blotts for a minute whilst Draco gets his broom? I need a new quill."

Narcissa permitted this without a fuss and Lucius handed his daughter a big golden Galleon, barely looking at her.

"We'll join you in an hour or so to get your school books." Narcissa said. "Don't you need a new broom?"

"My old one is fine. Draco knows what I need." Rose nodded towards her brother.

Draco shrugged reluctantly, looking sulky that he had just been roped into buying his sister's yearly broom supplies.

Rose departed from her family, privately thinking she was glad to see the back of them, and pushed open the door to Flourish and Blotts. The shop was busy; full of Hogwarts students and their parents, all buying from the equipment lists which had arrived that morning.

Draco and Rose had received one each from Hogwarts barn owls which had both been fed some toast and tea before departing the huge old manor house. Draco had immediately sent his large eagle owl off with a note to his best friend, Blaise Zabini. He hadn't shown any of them what it had said.

Rose had received a little crumpled note by owl ten minutes after receiving her list.

_Dear Rose,_

_We're all going to Diagon Alley today. Will we see you there? I want to hear all about your summer. Send us an answer back straight away._

_Love, Susan_

She had immediately borrowed Draco's quill and scribbled her reply on the back of it.

"Yes, I'll be there, I'll try and escape my family!" and sent her snowy owl, Bonnie, off with it.

Rose spotted her Hufflepuff friend, Susan Bones, on the other side of the shop with a small group of girls. She fought her way through the crowds, occasionally stopping to exchange a few words with a friend or to wave to a classmate.

"Rose!" Parvati exclaimed when she saw her.

"Parvati!"

The girls hugged and began talking in such rapid conversation that it would have bemused any person, no matter how sharp ears they had.

"No Lavender? Hi Mandy, how are you?"

"No, she's still on holiday in France. She's having her things ordered in."

"Have you seen the amount of books on the equipment list this year? Looks terrifying!"

"I know! Just how hard is third-year?"

"My brother said he had a bad time of it when he was our age. All his revision and stuff..."

"He's just teasing you! You shouldn't let him get to you like that!"

"Bet Hermione's read the entire list twice already though!"

"Shush! Don't be mean! Besides, she might hear you! I saw her a second ago!"

"I love your hair! When did you get it done?"

"Last week. My hairdresser aunt did it. She did Lisa Turpin's too; I saw her in the shop."

"It looks great!"

"Thanks! Parvati, how's your family?"

"Alive. Just. I almost killed my little brother this holiday though, He was doing my head in! What about you?"

"About the same! Rose, how about your family?"

The girls all seemed to finish their various conversations instantaneously to listen to Rose, who sighed. "The same as usual."

"That bad?"

"Yes! Probably worse. I got a delightful little speech a couple of weeks ago from my Aunt Bellatrix about how I'm the worst Malfoy ever born."

"She sounds like a truly lovely person."

"Oh, she is! Hey! Watch where you're going! Oh, Hermione! It's you!"

Rose and Hermione Granger embraced, both looking pleased.

"Hi Harry, Ron."

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and a good friend of Rose's, smiled at her.

Unfortunately for Rose, it was that moment which her parents and brother chose to walk through the door and catch sight of her, surrounded by the friends they didn't approve of and worst of all, Harry Potter.

"I better go." Rose lowered her voice. Harry and Ron looked less than pleased to see Draco and the last thing she wanted was a fight before the term even started. She wove her way across the shop after saying goodbye to her friends and found herself face to face...well... face to chest, with her stony-faced parents. Draco stood a little behind them, effortlessly handsome, leaning back and smirking for the benefit of the swooning Slytherin girls who he knew had their eyes glued to him. Rose knew he had already met up with his henchmen; Crabbe and Goyle who worshipped Draco above all others, and had no doubt beaten up a tiny first-year already. She turned away.

And as Rose half-stepped, half-fell back into the green flames of the Leaky Cauldron Floo Network, she wished for the thousandth time that she had been born into a normal family.


End file.
